Talk:Jonas Brothers
Why? Why on earth do we have an article on the Jonas Brothers? - JMAS Speak To Me 18:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so they claim to be Christians. Are we then going to create articles on U2, Creed, or Rascal Flatts, all of whom have members who claim to be Christian? - JMAS Speak To Me 18:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::They have an artist page on this Christian music site. Another difference I noticed between the 3 artists you mentioned above is that all of the members of JB are Christian, while Creed, U2, and Rascal Flatts all only have some Christian members. I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm just stating what I know. RF 21:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, they were formerly signed with INO Records, a Christian label. They are open of their faith and haven't done anything immoral enough for us not to support them, so I see no problem in keeping the article. Just my opinion. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, Switchfoot is not a Christian band. Just a band composed of Christians. The only difference is SF is sold in Christian stores. We also have a Miley Cyrus article, which to me is even less fitting. idk if we should keep her or not. She is a professed Christian, but still. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, Miley has been doing some very...un-Christian-like things lately. If we don't get rid of her article, we should at least put a template on her page or something...but this should probably go on her talk page instead of this one. RF 22:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As a minor point of correction, all the members of Rascal Flatts claim to be Christian in the "Thanks" section of the booklet for their first album. So, I guess what I'm asking is, are we a wiki that has articles on artists/groups that happen to be composed of members who at some point have professed to be Christians, even if their band/music is not considered to be "Christian"? Or are we a wiki has articles promoting artists that actually sing about and profess Christ and Christ-like principles and beliefs in their music? - JMAS Speak To Me 02:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote Well, the time is come. I knew this discussion would come up when I started this wiki. I favor including artists that openly profess Christ, whether in their music or not. Also, they must not have done anything major to draw people away from Christ. Artists who were formerly qualified, but have since fallen short of the guidlines, get the not supported template. Only their albums (and stuff) released before the "event" get articles. However, every article on that stuff also gets the not supported tag. We could also use sites such as jesusfreakhideout to determine what we include. idk Let's decide on this as a community. A vote. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Please select what artists to include. 1. Artists that profess Christ (but not necessarily in music) or did so at one time. 2. Only artists that profess Christ and/or Christian values in their music or did at one time. Comments I was unaware of the Jonas Brothers being professing Christians. However, perhaps we should also consider some kind of verification/referencing policy for artists where there could be doubt over the artist's beliefs. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like that idea. It would help us keep from supporting false prophets and antichrists (ooohh fancy Bible talk lol). I agree. Oh, and I believe the JB are Assembly of God. Their dad was/is a pastor. I'm not for sure though. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw this coming on a collision course also; as soon as the wiki grew bigger, there would be enough people to actually debate on this. I support the first one, artists that profess (or professed) Christ but not necessarily in music, as well. (I don't know if a poll can going to solve everything though, since a handful of artists may need to be looked at individually) Whichever one wins the poll would be the foundation for which artists we would keep an article for, correct? RF 21:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for the delay RF. I must've missed your edit on the Recent Changes page (which means there's been a lot of editing :)). Yes, we will have to make individual decisions on each artist, but this would be the guideline to follow. I'm guessing it's understood that each artist's music must follow the Statement of Faith. Many people profess Christ but aren't really Christians. And yes to your last question. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC)